


knowing good and evil

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	knowing good and evil

Der Engel war nahe.  
Sehr nahe, nur einige Schritte entfernt, aber dennoch schien er die Gegenwart des Dämons noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Der kleine Engel spähte um die Häuserecke, seine Wangen waren vor Aufregung rot gefleckt und er biss unruhig auf seiner Lippe herum, zupfte an der Unterlippe und grub die Zähne schließlich in das blasse Fleisch. Der Dämon sollte zwar schon seit Ewigkeiten an diese, so wenig engelhafte Unart gewöhnt sein, aber noch immer hatte dieser Anblick des nervösen Engels … seines nervösen Engels, eine ganz besondere Wirkung … Nein, eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf ihn.  
Leise, fast schon lautlos näherte Ståle sich dem Engel und wahrte doch, da er nicht wusste, was sein … Freund hier tat, einen sicheren Abstand zu ihm. Gut, er wusste, was der Engel tat, aber das 'Warum' fehlte ihm noch. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei dem Grund um ein himmlisches, engelhaftes Wunder, das dem neugierigen Dämon am Ende nicht mal mehr ein müdes Gähnen entlocken würde.  
Die Flüge des Engels waren das Scheußlichste, aber auch Schönste, was Ståle jemals gesehen hatte. Scheußlich in ihrer ganzen schrecklichen Engelhaftigkeit mit weißen Federn, Flauschigkeit und innerem Glanz … und schön … Nun ja, einfach weil diese schreckliche, tugendhafte, engelhafte, weiße Flauschigkeit zu seinem Engel gehörte.  
Die Flügel waren, selbstverständlich, schneeweiß und auch etwas zu groß für den, zugegebenermaßen auch eher klein geratenen Engel. Aber, so musste Ståle zugeben, sie kleideten den Engel ungemein. Natürlich waren die Flügel im Augenblick unsichtbar, schließlich war es nicht nur helllichter Tag, sondern sie befanden sich auch mitten in der Stadt, umgeben von zahlreichen Sterblichen, aber irgendwie nahm Ståle sie doch wahr. Er meinte sie fühlen zu können, beinahe als ob er das Sonnenlicht, das das Weiß der Federn blendender Intensität zu verleihen schien, spüren könnte.  
Sie kannten sich seit Tausenden von Jahren, aber in all dieser Zeit hatte Ståle sie noch nie berührt. Er erinnerte sich, als er den Engel zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Sie hatten zusammen auf der Mauer um den Garten Eden gestanden und hatten stumm das Schicksal der ersten Menschen beobachtet. Die Sterblichen hatten sich mühevoll mit einem flammenden Schwert, dessen Scheide aus blau weißem Feuer zu bestehen schien, gegen dämonische Wesen zu verteidigen versucht und Ståle taten die beiden so fragilen Wesen beinahe leid, als der Engel neben ihm geseufzt hatte, „Ich habe mein Schwert nicht verloren … Ich habe es … nur verschenkt.“ Der Dämon hatte gelacht, aber seine wirkliche Aufmerksamkeit hatte alleine auf den weißen, flauschigen Flügeln gelegen und damals hatte er zum ersten Mal den Wunsch verspürt, mit seinen Fingern durch die reinweißen Federn zu fahren. Und, bis heute wusste er nicht, warum oder was genau diesen Wunsch geweckt hatte.  
„Hast du was gestohlen?“, brach Ståle schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen und schmunzelte, als der Engel tatsächlich zusammenzuckte. Er fing sich allerdings auch schnell wieder und schon, als er sich nun umdrehte, funkelten die silber grauen Augen wütend, ein Anblick, der es Ståle warm ums Herz werden ließ. „Was machst du hier?“, schnappte Anders oder eher das Daunenfein, wie Ståle den Engel passender Weise zu nennen pflegte, „Geh mir nicht auch noch auf die Nerven … Verschwinde, Ståle! Ich kann keinen Dämon brauchen ...“ Es war keine besonders liebevolle oder gar freundliche Begrüßung, aber so war eben ihre Art und der Dämon leckte sich nur erwartungsvoll über die Lippen und zuckte dann desinteressiert mit den Schultern, „Niemand braucht Dämonen …“ „Warum wohl ...“, murmelte der kleine Engel, den grauen Blick noch immer auf Ståle gerichtet haltend, während der Dämon nun neugierig einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, „Also?“ „Also …“, der Engel wich nicht zurück, als Ståle nun neben ihm stand, sondern sein Blick blieb noch immer ebenso aufmüpfig, „ …. was?“  
„Hast du etwas gestohlen?“, der Dämon hob amüsiert eine Braue, woraufhin Fanni irritiert schnappte, „Warum zur Hölle, sollte ich denn etwas gestohlen haben?“ „Warum zur Hölle ...“, Ståle grinste selbstsicher und zählte an den Fingern ab, „Du drückst dich gerade in dunklen Ecken herum … bist nervös … noch nervöser als sonst ...“ „Wenn du es genauso wissen willst ...“, der kleine Engel zögerte, seufzte dann aber genervt, „ … Ich arbeite an einem Wunder ...“  
„Ah ja...“, Ståle nickte wissend, „Und zu einem Wunder gehört nun auch Stehlen …?“ „Ich habe nicht ...“, stieß Fanni wütend hervor, verstummte dann aber und presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie weiß erschienen, „Nein … zu meinem Wunder gehört kein Diebstahl … Und nun verschwinde endlich, verdammt noch mal!“  
Fluchen …  
Etwas, was Engel normalerweise nicht zu tun pflegten … oder was sie zumindest nicht so gut beherrschen sollten, galt das doch vor Gott als Sünde … Diese kleine Sünde schien Ståles Appetit auf sein Daunenfein aber noch weiter anzuheizen …  
„Nun ja, scheinbar … schaffst du es nicht alleine ...“, kommentierte der Dämon amüsiert und senkte seine Stimme zu einem rauen Flüstern, „Und das hier klingt auch nicht wie etwas, was dir von oben befohlen wurde … Aber, selbstlos wie ich bin … biete ich dir meine Hilfe an ...“ „NEIN.“, stieß der kleine Engel mit geballten Fäusten hervor und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Nein … Nein … Kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht … und, ich werde dir nicht weiter zuhören … Lalalalalal … Glaub nicht, ich merke nicht, dass du mich in Versuchung führen willst! SCHON WIEDER, Ståle!“ „Natürlich ist es dir aufgefallen ...“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe daraus schließlich auch nicht gerade ein Geheimnis gemacht ...“ „Halte einfach den Mund!“, fuhr Fanni ihn an, „Kein Sturz in die Hölle!“ „Gut.“, stimmte Ståle mit einem Nicken zu, „Kein Sturz in die Hölle ...“ „Gut.“, das Misstrauen klang noch immer deutlich in Fannis Stimme mit und seine Augen blitzten, als Ståle sich nun verschwörerisch zu ihm beugte, „Aber, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst … Wir haben da eine kleine Abmachung, Daunenfein … Und, ich fürchte … dazu gehört auch etwas … Versuchung.“ Ståle zögerte kurz, bevor er mit einem hungrigen Lächeln weitersprach, „Auf beiden Seiten … Und weißt du … Wenn du mich etwas in Versuchung führen willst … Ich wäre etwas Spaß nicht abgeneigt ...“  
„Gut, wie du willst … Dann führe ich dich in Versuchung.“, Fanni knurrte, die grauen Augen blitzten wie flüssiges Silber, „VERSUCH DICH ZU VERPISSEN!“ „Darauf habe ich keine Lust.“, der Dämon leckte sich provozierend langsam über die, zu einem herausfordernden Grinsen verzogenen Lippen, woraufhin der kleine Engel frustriert zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung schwankend, schnappte, „Und, ich habe keine Lust mich mit dir zu beschäftigen, Dämon!“  
„Wirklich nicht?“, Ståle stand nun direkt vor dem kleinen Engel, der seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, „Weißt du … vielleicht solltest du deine Meinung noch einmal … überdenken … Ich kann ziemlich … hilfreich sein ...“ „HILFREICH?“, Fanni schnappte frustriert und knurrte warnend, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drückte den kleinen Engel hart gegen die Mauer, „Also, fassen wir mal zusammen, Daunenfein …“ Der Dämon beugte sich zu Fanni und seine Lippen streiften das Ohrläppchen des Kleineren, „Du hast etwas gestohlen … um ein Wunder zu wirken … Aber, Wunder wirken funktionieren so ganz bestimmt nicht ...“  
Plötzlich verkrallten Fannis schmale Finger in dem Shirt des Dämons und Ståle holte tief Luft, als die silbrigen Augen … der ganze Engel … plötzlich viel zu nahe zu sein schienen. In all den Jahren waren sie einander nicht so nahe gekommen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig immer wieder in Versuchung geführt, wie es ihre Vereinbarung versprach … Aber, trotzdem hatten sie einander geholfen und beigestanden, es war einfach Teil ihres ganz besonderen Spiels gewesen …  
Wie auch Ståles wölfisches Grinsen …  
Und Fannis rote Flecken …  
Sie beide liebten ihr gefährliches Spiel. Lebten dafür, wohl wissend dass es die größte Sünde war, die ein Engel und ein Dämon überhaupt begehen konnte. Aber längst lag es nicht mehr in ihrer Entscheidungsgewalt, denn sowohl Engel, als auch Dämon waren längst süchtig nacheinander.  
„Weißt du ...“, Fannis Stimme war leise, ein raues, herausforderndes Flüstern. Eine Tonlage, zu der ein Engel eigentlich gar nicht fähig sein sollte, „ … vielleicht bin ich doch bereit meine Meinung zu ändern … denn … das, was ich gestohlen habe, ist … alles andere als heilig … und es könnte sein, dass es in deinen schmutz … äh … unheiligen Händen besser aufgehoben wäre ...“ „Hmmm.“, der Dämon brummte nur und betrachtete den herrlichen, roten Apfel, auf dem ein Bissmal prangte, mit einer amüsiert hochgezogenen Braue, „Sieht so aus ...“ „Aber, ich müsste natürlich ein … Auge auf dich haben ...“, sprach Fanni weiter, während sich seine Wangen wiederum röteten, „Nur … um sicher zu sein, natürlich.“ „Natürlich ...“, Ståle hauchte das Wort nur und seine Finger strichen ungewohnt sanft über die rot gefleckte Wange.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er sein Daunenfein berührte …  
… auf diese Art berührte.  
Und, er wollte bereits mehr.  
„Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten ...“, Fanni klang, als wäre nichts passiert und Ståle wunderte sich kurz, wer nun wen in Versuchung zu führen gedachte, nickte dann aber knapp, „Ja ...“ „Richtig … zusammen ...“, flüsterte der Engel und schluckte schwer, bevor er den Blick hob und beinahe verletzlich wirkend zu Ståle aufsah, „Ohne Lügen … ohne Tricks ...“ „Hmmm.“, Ståle nickte sanft, rieb seine Nase über den Hals und sog den puren, unvergleichlichen Geruch des Engels ein.  
Er roch heilig.  
Der Geruch sollte eigentlich abstoßend auf den Dämon wirken, aber …  
… er wirkte lockend …  
… verlockend …  
„Bist du sicher, dass du ein Engel bist?“, Ståle leckte sich über die Lippen, „ … zu schlecht um … gut zu sein ...“ Der Engel lachte und vergrub seine Finger in den blonden Strähnen des Dämons, „Und du bist eigentlich … zu gut … um böse zu sein … Vielleicht sind wir ...“ „Weder … noch.“, vollendete Ståle den Satz, bevor er die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte und den Engel küsste.  
Das Daunenfein schmeckte süß und warm … Wahrscheinlich war es, der normale Geschmack eines Engels, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein … Immerhin war das auch der erste Engel, den er jemals geküsst hatte.  
Kurz fragte er sich, wonach er wohl schmeckte, aber plötzlich war es vollkommen nebensächlich, denn sein Daunenfein presste sich gegen ihn, schlang die Arme um ihn und schien willig zu sein, den Kuss hungrig zu vertiefen. „Genug in Versuchung geführt?“, murmelte Ståle gegen die weichen Lippen und lachte, als der kleine Engel nur störrisch den Kopf schüttelte.


End file.
